hangovers and Sleepovers
by korovee
Summary: Chapter 2: Hangovers. Syaoran remembers what happened during their 'party' and Fai has a bit of trouble trying to get Kuro out of bed in the morning. bits of traumitizing Syaoran and Snippets of KuroFai fluff! Enjoy!
1. Sleepovers

Hangovers and Sleepovers Sakura Syaoran Kurogane Fai (implied) 

A three piece story I thought up of.  
Diclaimer: They aren't mine,how sad...but the caffine and ideas were...

Kurogane would not stand for this. The usual softness of the princess was enough, what with a pork bun flying around the house contantly and a nonsense filled mage calling him names that were beyond his comprehension. But now that the mage had decided to have a movie night, it was completely out of hands. And as always, he was the one left either sober or awake enough to have to clean the mess leftover.

He supposed it had been a horrible idea to let the mage do all the shopping along with the agreeable airhead of a princess, and another horrible idea to let the kid take the porkbun to choose the movies since only the porkbun could read the damn language of this country and was the only one who had ever seena movie.

The result of all of these mistakes were as shown now.

Syaoran half sugar high, lying on the ground, trying to hide a nose bleed and not look up as hard as he could.

Fai and Sakura both giggling insanely as the sang Accidently in Love in a horrible off tune way.

Mokana literally shooting and bouncing around the small room like a loose firecracker as all the sugar had gone to its tiny pea sized brain.

Fai fainting and waking up screaming about tap dancing donkeys repeatdly, screaming louder each time.

And finally, Sakura. Whom beside the singing was perfectly fine...with having no dignity as she had decided to remove her shirt and run around the room half naked apparently believing she was a bird.

And all of this had become of it because the manju bun had grabbed to wrong movie and for the idiotic mage's stupidity of bringing over five packs of soda and sixteen bags of assorted sweets.

Kurogane lef the room, storming to and back from the kitchen with a large barrel of water held in his arms. Waiting for the perfect moment, he dumped the water on the sugar high people. Everyone froze, including mokana, and in mid air too. "GO TO BED!!" he bellowed. He was so loud, that Mokona flew backwards and hit the wall so hard it would have made Babe Ruth feel shame from his fastest pitch. Mokana made an odd squeling noise, twitched and fell to the ground unconscious.

Kurogane threw a blanket over the princess, and hauled syaoran to his feet. "Take the princess to bed and get to bed, both of you!" Syaoran scampered, quickly grabbing Sakura by the wrist and taking her out to the hallway. Kurogane grabbed Mokona by the ears and stuffed him on the chair on a pillow. He turned around a paused. Fai was on the couch, fast asleep. Kurogane sighed, and grabbed the mage around the waist, slinging him over his broad shoulders. "Why am I always the one left to clean up his messes." He muttered crossly under his breath, stomping his way up the stairs.

(1) Mokona twitched again and got up, bouncing rather sloppily through the hall in an attempt to follow Kurogane. He merely opened the nearest room door, which happened to be the Princess' and kicked the furball inside. It gave a dignified squel of outrage and Sakura gasped in horror, but he ignored them and slammed the door shut. He burst into the room that Fai and him shared, and set him down on the squishy bed. Fai immediatly awoke, giggling insanely again. Kurogane didn't really pay attention, instead turning around to at least get into a change of shirt before going to sleep. He turned around to see Fai jumping up and down on the bed, while spinning around and trying to tap dance over and over again. How he could do this all at once without falling over was of no knowledge to the stressed ninja, but he knew one thing.

When you eat tons of food, have to body and stomache size of a teaspoon and keep feeding to the point of near overfeeding oneself, it was definatly not a good idea to be jumping excersises and be making yourself dizzy at the same time. He would have to get Fai down from the bed/ceiling very soon, or else...

Fai paused and fell off the bed. Then, he threw up on the entire bed.(2)

...Too late.

Kurogane sighed exasperatedly. Now not only would have to force the mage to take a shower and be removed from all sugar substances, he would have to burn the very expensive bed and blankets that had just been bought yesterday.Just entirely his luck. He walked over to the mage. He had a blank expression across his face.

"Oi...crazy idiot mage. Go take a shower." He growled, tearing the blankets and covers off of the bed. Fai nodded quickly, still in his stupified gaze. He left the room in a daze. Kurogane frowned in disgust. He had to clean this up even when He WASN'T In Nihon...He could still remember the torture Tomoyo had made him go through in cleaning up on the palace gaurd dog's messes when Souma had clearly been the one to feed the dog rotten food...on purpose. For some reason, he felt as if they had both planned the event out. He threw the poor blankets into the garbage can outside from the window in their room which lay directly above it. Digusting. he didn't care what anyone said, he was NOT washing that.

Fai came back into the room, clad in a light blue pants and a loose white t-shirt. He still looked slightly pale but the stupified look was gone (thank god thought Kurogane). Then the thought struck them. where was Fai going to sleep?

They stood still for a moment, but slowly, Kurogane sighed, getting onto his bed and motioned for Fai to get on as well. A bit reluctant, but Fai clambered on, gripping Kurogane's shirt a little. "Kuro-pu, my stomach hurts..."

"What do you expect, you threw up all that sugary junk you call food. I told you it wasn't any good for you, but you keep insisting on eating it!!" Growled Kurogane, obviously distressed by the latest events.  
Fai smiled lightly, and let his forehead lay on Kurogane's broad back. "Kuro-woofy makes a soft pillow..."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Fine...the doggy doesn't make a good pillow...but I think that my pet puppy makes the best blanket..." he murmmered, cuddling closer to Kurogane. Kurogane didn't move.

If any fangirl walked in right then, they would have seen a sleeping puppy and kitty dreaming the same dream peacefully.

A/N: I will add chapter 2 later. Right now, I really need to get fresh air.

(1): I got stuck right there two days ago, but my cousin helped me out!  
(2): It was also my cousin who gave me the idea of the throwing up...since she so kindly decided to do it in my room and on my bed...

Please Read and Review! (R&R)


	2. Hangovers

Hangovers and Sleepovers

Part 2

Syaoran blinked tiredly, trying to figure out what was standing before him

Syaoran blinked tiredly, trying to figure out what was standing before him.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you okay?"

Oh. It was the Princess- Hey, where was he anyways?

"Good Morning Hime," he managed to slur out. "What are you doing in my room?"

He couldn't tell what the expression on her face was, a blush, or a smile.

"A-Actually, you're not in your room…"

Syaoran lifted his head high enough to look around the room. Pink, pretty, and has wings for the headset of the bed. The princesses room, but why was he in there?

"W-What am I doing in here?"

"…um…I was hoping…you would know why?"

Images filled Syaoran's already buzzing head, spinning around wildly. The 'party'. Sakura and Fai singing. The dancing. Mokona as a living manju firecracker. Sakura running around…_shirtless…_

He moaned, remembering what had happened last. Blood rushed to his face, and he buried it into the pillow he'd been sleeping in.

Last that had happened was that Mokona had a fit and attacked them both, yelling something about how Kuro-tan was the meanest puppy he'd ever met. That had landed Sakura and him in an, ahem, Interesting situation…But after that, he couldn't remember anything else…

"Syaoran-kun?" He could hear the embarrassment in her voice. Mokona giggled half-heartedly behind him, like it was making fun of him. "Y-You're on my lap…."

_Oh holy mother……crap….._

****

**OH, ONWARDS TO THE KUROFAINESS WE HAVE PROMISED YOU!!**

"Kuro-tan…."

"Get off me…"

"Kuuuro-chan…." Fai purred, poking at the black mass of blankets that was Kurogane. "Good morning…"

"I said get off…"

"Kuro-rinta…It's time to get up."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Kuro-chan, it's time to make breakfast for the kids…Please get up, puppy-chan."

Kurogane rolled over to face the mage, his red eyes staring back at the happy blue ones.

"And if I don't want to get up? If the kids and the pork bun want something to eat, they can make it themselves, can't they?"

"Aw, but then we'd be awful parents wouldn't we?"

Kurogane grimaced. "Quit with the parenting crap, it's too early for that."

Fai smiled sadly. "Alright, Kuro-chan, if daddy says so, Mommy's got to listen."

Kurogane winced at the buzzing noises rolling in his head. He rolled over again, staring at the ceiling. "Stupid Headache…"

Fai appeared above him, smirking. "Oh? Does daddy have a hangover? Was he drinking last night? What a bad example for our kids…"

"Shuddap. With you around, it's impossible to not get a headache. It'd be a miracle if I didn't have one, since last night."

Fai clambered atop the ninja. "That's harsh Kuro-chan…"

"Well," Kurogane grinned slightly, holding Fai at the waist. "I'm not a nice person."

Fai laughed, grabbing the ninja's elbow firmly to hold himself up properly. "I know that Daddy, that's another reason to tease you more."

"You bastard."

"I know. I love you too Kuro-wan."

**FIN**

* * *

Ah, what beautiful KuroFai-ness we have created for our fangasms….Such wonders these things can work. By the way, I shall be posting up NEW KUROFAI AND SAKUSYAO FICS!! And some crack fics, just for fun! Lolz!

Oh, and spoilers. In the next Chapter, we shall have some characters hooking up, in numerous hardcore-slash-adorable ways!

**Warning: may cause an overdose of Kawaiiness/cuteness! BEWARE!**


End file.
